


west end kids

by jellyfishwing



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishwing/pseuds/jellyfishwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lord of the flies boys' interactions on various forms of social media</p>
            </blockquote>





	west end kids

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for clicking on this! i have some things i need to say before this begins  
> 1\. im sorry for any formatting issues! i formatted it on a computer but looking on it on mobile some things are slightly messed up  
> 2\. the websites used are twitter and tumblr. and various group messaging apps  
> 3\. i know the usernames used are definitely people's real usernames but i do not intend for there to be any similarities between my characters and the real people! sorry about that

**CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

i just saw this guy dab while walking into class

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

fuck roger for betting me to dab everytime i walk into classes today

 **XD** @imstillinmyrandomphase

 _@antivegan_ lov u

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, & siMOM _

**self (ralph)**

GUYS dab boy is in literally every single class i dont have with one of u

**babe 2: pig in the city**

rip in peace

**siMOM**

babe….. ur making this up FOR sure… i dont think this guy exists

**self (ralph)**

i s2g

 

 

 **actually sam** @zack

apparently school started yesterday n i didnt know bc i was watching max and ruby

 

 

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **oceanbov**

     ▏ **☀☀☀** BEACH DAY!! **☀☀☀**

 

 

 **to: MOM!!!!!!!** **♥**

some dude just told piggy hes too fat to swim……… im angry

 **from: MOM!!!!!!** **♥**

why are you texting me this

 **to: MOM!!!!!!** **♥**

i need support

 **from: MOM!!!!!!** **♥**

go get him i guess?

 

 

_Boy PHYSICALLY Fights Lifeguard Over Friend_

by: Chelsea Sholts

A fight broke out on the beach today between the lifeguard and a beachgoer enjoying the weather. It all started when the lifeguard first yelled to the boy’s friend to get out of the water, as he was to heavy for the lifeguard to save him. The friend slunk out onto the sand, but the boy was not okay with this. He yelled at the lifeguard, telling him that he had no right to say that. The lifeguard proceeded to….

[Read More]

 

 

 **from: MOM!!!!!!** **♥**

you didnt say it was the LIFEGUARD???

 

 

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

ralphs been dancing around my house for hours because hes in the news

 **IM IN THE NEWS** @OCEANBOY

 _@candlebuds_ youre just jealous it wasnt you

 **and eric** @andcody

 _@OCEANBOY_ whatd you do?

 **IM IN THE NEWS** @OCEANBOY

 _@andcody_ i fought the lifeguard at the beach

 **and eric** @andcody

 _@OCEANBOY_ WAIT,, you fought jack? are you ok?

 

 

 **rogerthat** reblogged from **antivegan**

   ▏i have a black eye

????? what the fuck happened

 **rogerthat** reblogged from **gayboy420**

   ▏school 2morrow! more like AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, & siMOM _

**self (ralph)**

RED ALERT dab boy is jack the lifeguard and we were mad e lab partners

**siMOM**

you have such bad luck lmaooooo. also dab and lab rhymes NICE

**babe 2: pig in the city**

pour dangerous chemicals on him

 

 

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

ok remember hot boy i fought at the beach? ya were lab partners now

 **actually sam** @zack

 _@antivegan_ GET IT

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

 _@andcody_ where tf are u???? ralph RLY wants to talk to u

 **and eric** @andcody

 _@candlebuds_ sam and i MAY have skipped school to make galaxy nachos

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

 _@andcody_ he wants to ask u abt jack bc APPARENTLY theyre lab partners

 **and eric** @andcody

 _@candlebuds_ WAIT RLY

 

 

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **booksnboys**

       ▏    HONESTLY i need a bf so bad……..

me 2 babe…….. me 2

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **gayboy69**

       ▏ bf? more like arch enemy i can make out with

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **justgaythings**

       ▏  lazy gay aesthetic: wearing ur binder for 2 long, being 2 lazy to correct prns, sweatshirts

 

 

**from: siMOM**

i found ur boy’s twitter

**to: siMOM**

???

**from: siMOM**

u know who im talking abt……

**to: siMOM**

no… i lit do not

**from: siMOM**

fine i found jack’s twitter. anyway his handle is @antivegan and im PISSED

**to: siMOM**

omfg…. hes not my boy.. anyway call him tf out

also how???

**from: siMOM**

this boy in my choir gave it to me

**to: siMOM**

wait what??? who

**from: siMOM**

his names roger

 

 

 _@OCEANBOY_ and _@candlebuds_ have followed _@antivegan!_

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

FUCK

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

 _@antivegan_ (1/2) what the fuck is your problem with vegans? do you support animal cruelty or some shit i just dont get WHY THE FUCK you would make your twitter

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

 _@antivegan_ (2/2) handle something so unnecessarily rude. veganism has a lot of benefits and i dont understand why you need to be an ashhole about it.

 **piggy** @booksnboys

 _@candlebuds_ SIMON GOING OFF

 

 

**to: roge (pronounced as doge)**

DUDE!!!!!!! ralph followed me and is gonna see the tweet where i called him hot! also his friend lITERALLY just went off on me for my handle

**from: roge (pronounced as doge)**

lmao deactivate

 

 

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **rogerthat**

       ▏honestly why cant someone fall in love w me

me too guy…

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **rogerthat**

       ▏ i hate jack

#relatable

 

 

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

just saw zootopia. honestly im not happy about the fact that there was no animals that werent mammals but overall it was cool

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@candlebuds_ you texted me that you were becoming a furry right after you saw it. dont lie

 

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, siMOM_

**babe 2: pig in the city**

hey are we still gonna do game of thrones night this year?

**self (ralph)**

OH SHIT we should

**siMOM**

i cant this sunday!!! i have plans!!

**self (ralph)**

what the fuck? since when do you have friends other than us?

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

were in physics and jack goes “watch this” AND STARTS VAPING

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY_ this did not happen, stop spreading #lies

 

 

**from: roge (pronounced like doge)**

did you actually start vaping? the fuck?

**to: roge (pronounced like doge)**

NO! hes makin up fuckin fake stories to ruin my rep

**from: roge (pronounced like doge)**

sureeeeeee

 

 

 **oceanbov** reblogged from **candlebuds2**

      ▏ honestly i wanna go lasertaggin

OOH we should i can invite piggy, sam and eric! but we need some more people…. i guess i can ask jack and roger? i havent talked to pablo in awhile but mayb him too!

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@antivegan @imstillinmyrandomphase @thelegend_ HEY wanna go laser taggin?

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY_ oh hell ya….. me n rog r gonna CRUSH yall

 **the man, the myth** @thelegend

 _@OCEANBOY_ sure, ill go

 

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, siMOM_

**self (ralph)**

yo,,, if we lose at laser taggin im 100% blamin u two. ESP u simon… ik ur friends w roger….

**siMOM**

how do u know im not just trying to make the enemy comfortable. keep ur friends close, enemies closer amiright?

 

 

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

in the middle of laser taggin me and _@OCEANBOY_ teamed and BEAT EVERY1

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@antivegan_ HELL YA BOYYYYY

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

 _@OCEANBOY_ i honestly feel so betrayed. _@booksnboys_ lets get icecream w/o him

 **piggy** @booksnboys

 _@candlebuds_ oh yes…

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@candlebuds_ FINE ill get icecream w _@antivegan_

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY @candlebuds_   hell ya he will

 

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, siMOM_

**self (ralph)**

ily 2 sm and u r my best friends

**siMOM**

we’re still mad abt u betraying us. flattery wont help.

**self (ralph)**

damnit

 

 

**to: 1-224-357-9292**

hey its me ralph. can u come hang out and watch Fuller House with me. simon normally hates watching it but bc hes “fake” mad at me he wont watch it at all.

**from: 1-224-357-9292**

what the fuck u watch Fuller House? that show sucks

**to: 1-224-357-9292**

ok ill ask piggy

**from: 1-224-357-9292**

WAIT ill come

 

 

 **oceanbov** reblogged from **candlebuds2**

    ▏ bf? more like arch enemy i can make out with

 

 

**to: siMOM**

r u done being fake mad at me or WHAT

**from: siMOM**

fine…… but only if u come to the zoo w me

**to: siMOM**

ok lets go

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

when u have been skippin skool every other day and find out theres a huge lab report due tomorrow _@antivegan_

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY_ WHAT. TEXT ME

 

 

**to: meat**

OK HOLY SHIT…… LETS FACETIME SO WE CAN WORK ON THIS

**from: meat**

DUDE IM AT A PARTY.

**to: meat**

on a wednesday????? go to the bathroom or smth

**from: meat**

ok im in there

 

_s_ _elf (ralph) is facetiming meat…_

 

 

 **candlebuds2** reblogged from **oceanbov**

    ▏  runnin on those 2 hours of sleep

do u want me to bring coffee?

 

 

 **XD** @imstillinmyrandomphase

prayer circle for _@OCEANBOY_ and _@antivegan_ today

 **SIGH-mon** @candlebuds

 _@imstillinmyrandomphase_ ralph is literally asleep next to me. what should i draw on his face

 **XD** @imstillinmyrandomphase

 _@candlebuds_ write “roger is the best ever” and then take a pic and send it to me

 

 

 **to: roger** **♥**

here !!

attached: picture_1929

 **from: roger** **♥**

boy,,, you have 1929 pictures…..

 **to: roger** **♥**

90% are failed selfies

 **from: roger** **♥**

I DOUBT they r fails… send some to me

 **to: roger** **♥**

ok

attached: picture_558, picture_703, picture_980

 **to: roger** **♥**

well???

 **to: roger** **♥**

hey?????

 

 

_group mms: you, JACKass, rolf_

**your majesty (roger)**

rolf… im so into ur boy simon

**JACKass**

ya no surprise LMAO

**rolf**

lol hes def not into u

**JACKass**

ru kidding have u seen how he looks at rog

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@antivegan_ i found ur youtube. pigzandstikz. REALLY? MINECRAFT?

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY_ honestly im sick of all this harrassment. i was 10.

 

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, siMOM_

**siMOM**

hey ralph where ru??? its game of thrones night

**self (ralph)**

shit i agreed to go to a 1d concert w jack tonight.. raincheck?

**babe 2: pig in the city**

1d? u hate 1d

**self (ralph)**

ya but he watched fuller house w me so i owe him 1

 

 

**to: piggy (book babe)**

hey?? have u noticed the way ralphs been acting around jack lately? i thought he hated him

**from: piggy (book babe)**

OH thank god im not the only 1 who noticed… theyv been flirting LOTS

**to: piggy (book babe)**

ya remember that night they were working on the lab report? apparently it only took them like 2 hours but they stayed up facetiming for HOURS

**from: piggy (book babe)**

holy shit…. do u think he knows

**to: piggy (book babe)**

NO thats the worst part

 

 

 _group mms: you, roger_ _♥_ _, piggy (book babe), sam_ _, eric_

**me (simon)**

ok….. so i think we all agree that this sexual tension between ralph and jack is ENOUGH

 **roger** **♥**

oh thank god,,, jack does not shut up abt him

**me (simon)**

i propose operation: Get These Two Gay Boys Together Before I Die

**piggy (book babe)**

im in

**sam**

me and eric r in

 **roger** **♥**

eric and i*

**sam**

fuck off

 

 

 **gayboy420** reblogged from **gayboy69**

     ▏ tryin to get two boys together is #TOUGH

ya esp when theyre tryin to get two OTHER boys together

 

 

_group mms: you, babe 2: pig in the city, siMOM_

**self (ralph)**

RU GUYS OK

**babe 2: pig in the city**

???? whats happening i went home sick 2nd hour

**self (ralph)**

THERES A LOCKDOWN APPARENTLY SOMEONE HAS A GUN

**siMOM**

ya im ok,,,,,,,,,, the teacher barricaded the door w desks and has a fuckin bat

**self (ralph)**

ok me and jack r locked in a broom closet,, we were in the bathroom when lockdown was called

 

 

_Lockdown at Big Walnut_

by: Ann Hobbins

A man walked into Big Walnut Highschool today carrying a gun. He did not shoot anyone, but the school was sent into lockdown. He was luckily taken into custody before anyone was injured or killed. Kids seen on the scene were traumatized. Big Walnut Highschool will be closed for the rest of the week while they….

[Read More] 

 

 

**to: siMOM**

so i definitely have a crush on jack

**from: siMOM**

oH My GOD

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

“how did you spend your long weekend”

flashbacks to watching princess rap battles till 2 am

“uh ya know! just chilling”

 

 

 **oceanbov** reblogged from **superwholock360**

       ▏we should do tumblr prom again!! it is prom season

or.. we could not….

 **oceanbov** reblogged from **gayboy420**

       ▏honestly kung fu panda is some of the most iconic shit of our generation

 **oceanbov** reblogged from **cheeeewbacca**

       ▏happy chewbacca is the cutest thing ive ever seen.. i lov her

 

 

 _group mms: you, roger_ _♥_ _, piggy (book babe), sam_ _, eric_

**sam**

lets make bets on who will ask who to prom? ralph or jack

**me (simon)**

oh ralph will

**piggy (book babe)**

actually i think jack will. ralph is kinda a wimp

**sam**

ya my moneys on jack

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

hOLY FUCK. ROGER JUST ASKED SIMON TO PROM

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY_ pics or didnt happen

 

 

**to: ralphs friend**

so ur into my boy rog. i knew that already. anyway the point of this text is to SAY IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL

**from: ralphs friend**

ok thats not terrifying at all

 

 

 **antivegan** reblogged from **partjellyfish**

     ▏ honestly my emotions r so frazzled i should b writin poetry

 

 

**to: roge (pronounced like doge)**

SHOULD I DO IT??? HES RIGHT DOWN THERE I COULD ROLL DOWN

**from: roge (pronounced like doge)**

YESSSS

 

 

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

JACK FUCKIN JUST ROLLED DOWN A HILL AND ASKED ME TO PROM

 **actually sam** @zack

 _@OCEANBOY_ what did u say?

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@zack_ I SAID YES

 

 

 **oceanbov** reblogged from **antivegan**

       ▏me and the boy™ are hittin up prom tonight

OH SHIT iM THE BOY?

 

 

 **piggy** @booksnboys

roger/simon r trying to out pda jack/ralph. this shit is fuckin nast

 **and eric** @andcody

 _@booksnboys_ come hang w me and sam. were siblings so we wont b pda. thatd b gross

 

 

 **booksnboys** reblogged from **oceanbov**

      ▏prom was cute as hell!

ya MAYBE IF U DIDNT HAVE TO DEAL W THE NASTY COUPLE

 

 

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

im rly sunburnt so my skin is peeling and i feel like a snake

 **piggy** @booksnboys

 _@antivegan_ you are a snake

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@booksnboys_ ralph dont think so right _@OCEANBOY_

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@antivegan @booksnboys_ nah ur a snake. i love u tho

 **we dem bois** @antivegan

 _@OCEANBOY @booksnboys_ holy shit….. thats the first time u said u love me… i love u 2

 **CAKE BY THE** @OCEANBOY

 _@antivegan @booksnboys_ im coming over

 **piggy** @booksnboys

 _@antivegan @OCEANBOY_ what the fuck is with u guys. jesus christ the pda

**Author's Note:**

> roger's twitter was made by jack. thats why its a ridiculous handle. ALSO samneric were supposed to have the alien emoji in simons phone but ao3 doesnt let me do that... sorry
> 
> ALSO thank you so much for reading my ridiculous fic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Clearly They Have Made Some Bad Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169294) by [jessng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessng/pseuds/jessng)




End file.
